


Confession

by Overthinkerwrites



Series: Midzel Week 2016 [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/F, Happily Married Midzel, Post Ending, World Building?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overthinkerwrites/pseuds/Overthinkerwrites
Summary: The Queens ruling Hyrule are able to open up to each other wherever, whenever. And that is a good thing.





	

It had been five years since the curse of the Twili had been broken, allowing them to return to the world of light. And only four years since Zelda and Midna had wed, uniting their kingdoms.

It had not been without its share of problems. The usual cultural clashes between Hyulian and Twili were, at times, difficult to negotiate.

However, both had been steadfast in their course to ensure that their people would live and work together. Some of Zelda’s advisers had commented that she and her spouse had spent more time outside the castle helping to ease tensions and solve problems for their people than inside ruling.

While Zelda could not deny that fact, the Triforce of Wisdom she had was invaluable to give long term solutions that mutual benefit was a sure thing. It also took Midna’s charisma and strong presence to ensure that the Queen would be hearkened to.

In the study, sitting next to a window where the night sky shone like a precious jewel to be admired, Zelda finished another entry in the books of law she had decided to write. Midna and her scribes would replicate them and spread them to the people via their magic.

Her readings of previous rulers had noted that in times of prosperity, the ruler always give heed to the needs of the people. Of course, when they did not, Hyrule suffered and the ruler would often be replaced by one who would be a servant.

Zelda then yawned and stretched her arms above her head, hoping to get the knots out of her back from bending over all that day.

“Her highness works hard,” Midna chuckled as she took a seat beside Zelda, looking at the script she wrote, “this another amendment to the tithe?”

She nodded and leaned against her spouse, taking Midna’s hand. “The reason for it is that we can pay for upkeep of the town, the castle, and pay the soldiers and the staff. There will hopefully be enough left over to be saved for a time of famine, if needed. When we have saved enough for an expansion of the town, we will work with the masons of the next kingdom over over a price that is fair and just. That way, we need not go into debt to pay for something we cannot afford.”

Midna chuckled again. Not condescending, but proud of how Zelda had used the Wisdom of the Trifoce to do so much good for both her people and Zelda’s own. “Spoken like a truly wise queen that generations will hold in the highest regard.”

Zelda smirked playfully. “Of course, there may be a bit of bias in that statement, being married to said queen.”

“What can I say? Being impartial’s a fool’s errand. Now then, it’s time for bed. The hour is late and the Twili Queen desires the company of her wife,” Midna noted with an eye waggle as she picked up Zelda, who squeaked in surprise.

“I am capable of walking, you know!” Zelda huffed, but still wrapped her arm around Midna’s shoulders and neck.

“I know, but I always found it romantic seeing a Queen, carrying another Queen, to her bedchambers to engage in things found in those cheaply printed novelettes,” Midna chirped excitedly.

Zelda snorted. “You mean the ones with the prose so purple that even a Book Wraith would wretch at how verbose they are?”

As Midna entered their room, she laughed jovially. “Of course! They’re horrible! That’s why I love them so much!”

Zelda’s eyes leveled, even if her smile didn’t leave. “You would.”

Midna placed Zelda upon the bed sheets, then crawled over her to kiss her wife tenderly, then passionately. Zelda wrapped her arms around Midna’s neck as the latter began to undo the clasps of Zelda’s night robe.

“You are frisky tonight, aren’t you?” Zelda noted between kisses as she stroked Midna’s hair.

“Just a bit,” she answered honestly as she helped pull Zelda’s robe off.

Zelda was ready for more attention from her Queen when suddenly, Midna stopped. The smile on her face vanished when she saw Midna look… ashamed?

“Zelda… Sunshine,” Midna began as she sat back a pace, “I can confess something to you, can’t I?”

Worried, Zelda reached forward and cupped Midna’s face in her hands. “Of course. What is it?”

It took Midna considerable effort to finally speak, however, her eyes closed as she began. “I did not believe that our peoples would work together. There had been too much resentment. Too much bad blood. And now, all of a sudden, our peoples are living together? I thought it was a fool’s dream. Even as I supported you, I doubted you. I didn’t believe that we could have come so far.”

Zelda’s face softened as she leaned forward and kissed Midna on her cheek.

“Midna. My Light,” she whispered, Zelda’s nickname for her sounding sweet coming from Zelda’s voice, “I too feared. For the same reasons. Both of our people suffered because of Zant. And even I thought it foolhardy to even try. However,” Zelda kissed her again, “I had you at my side. Your strength and presence gave me courage. And while we’ve a ways to go, I can see our hopes becoming real.”

While still morose, Midna’s smile returned. “I wish I had your faith, Sunshine. Can you help me make it strong?”

Zelda’s smile grew radiant, something Midna always loved about her, then pulled her back into her embrace, reclining upon the bed. “Only if you do the same to mine.”

Zelda and Midna’s fingers intertwined as they kissed once more, letting the stars be their witness to their vows.

“As you wish.”


End file.
